Bandai
This page will tell you about the master of stealth, Bandai Namco. Bandai Namco is notably from the universes Tekken, Naruto, Tenchu, Elder Scrolls, Bio Height: 5'5" Weight: 172lbs Hair Colour: Brown Eye Colour: Hazel Possessions: Izayoi, Ice Sword, Water Occupation: Freedom Fighter, Azuma Ninja. Nicknames: Singular Super Ninja, Black Falcon, True Azuma. Universe(s): Tekken, Naruto, Tenchu, Elder Scrolls. Powers/Abilities: Shinobi Power, Jutsu Manipulation, Healing Factor. Signature Colour: Blue (primary). Allies: Azuma Ninja Clan, Asuka Kazama, Master Shuinsai, Arika Gottama, Capcom, Hwoarang. Rivals: Kazuya Mishima, Yoshimitsu, Craterites, Tyrannodrones, Burning Dawn Foot Clan, Emperor Reiko. 'Immortal Fighters' The son of Unknown parents, Bandai was born into the Azuma Lineage legacy; as required, he would be trained from childhood to walk the path of a ninja, a way of life plagued with danger, pain and sorrow. A unique ability enabled Bandai to control and manipulate mist and air, teleport and turn invisible. As a child, Bandai learnt many crucial survival skills under the guidance and watchful eye of Azuma Shuinsai, the Master of the Azuma clan's young ninja. Under Shuinsai's care, Bandai quickly befriended Raven and the two became like brothers. Training intensified as he grew older, adapting to these difficulties, Bandai quickly excelled among his peers, becoming one of the clan's top students. His skill would earn him the right to bear the name Azuma as his own, mastering many ninja skills, to the delight of his master. After the Burning Dawn crisis, Bandai set off on the journey of the Shinobi. After walking, sailing and all around moving to different countries to fight the best martial artists in the world. Bandai and Nanook also had their first encounter with Kazuya, it is still unknown how they met and why they are enemies. Bandai also met Asuka in the King of IronFist Tournament. Broken A few years after Bandai's training at the Azuma Village, he decided to try to activate the other section of his soul: The Wraith, that Shuinsai told him not to do. He prepared himself by sitting in the middle of Bearclaw Forest alone and meditating. After one hour, Bandai opened his eyes to reveal pale, purple, patterned eyeballs, he roared in pain. He had awoken the locked section of his soul which caused his inner power to be unleashed. As he rolled around in pain he felt his body turn cold and rage run through his veins. As his vision faded he screamed for Shuinsai to help him, but there was no answer. This Broken Soul lifted this powerful Bandai to his feet. Bandai galloped towards the cottage of Wang Jinrei, smashed through the wooden wall and slaughtered him. This ravenous, evil soul caused danger to find its way towards Bandai and Asuka. Which caused Asuka to have a change of heart and leave, this just caused Bandai to struggle even more. Bandai learnt how to harness the Soul by meditating regularly. Every time he feels the beast awaken, he goes straight into a meditative state, sometimes this is unsuccessful but most times he keeps it at bay. Return to IronFist After months of not showing up at live IronFist events, Bandai surprisingly showed his face at the most recent show as a mystery opponent for Bryan Fury, to Asuka's surprise. Bandai seemed energetic but angry at the same time on his way to the stage. As he entered the ring he shook hands with Bryan and prepared for a fight. They started by grappling in a simple collar and elbow tie up, when Bandai's expression changed and he suddenly pushed Bryan back. When Bryan moved towards Bandai, Bandai executed a vicious super kick to Bryan's jaw, knocking him out. Bandai jumped up onto the cage wall and lifted his fists in the air in celebration. He then shouted "You underestimated me!" Into the camera. Bandai then re-signed a contract with IronFist, and will renew it in one year. At the end of the show, Bandai came out again to the ring with a microphone. The crowd chanted his name as he calmly said with a smile "So I'm guessing that you guys have been wondering if I had left or not. Well I just needed a little time to sort personal problems out, but I'm not gonna go into details. I have also been suffering physically and mentally to cope with many things over the past two months. But all you need to know is that I'm back, bigger than ever, and I've got my sights set on the King of IronFist Championship." The crowd roared as Asuka looked on silently at the ring. The next week at IronFist, Bandai fought against Bryan Fury and won to go on to fight Eddy Gordo for a number one contenders shot at Jin Kazama's title of King of IronFist. Bandai, again, had another speech after his match. "I made a promise that I would go after the title, and at the moment I'm fulfilling that promise." The crowd cheered as Bandai took a breath. "Look... IronFist saved my life. It introduced me to amazing people and changed my life for the better. It changed the way I view the world and the people in it, because when i first came over to this place, I was an obnoxious, extremely stubborn nineteen year old. The people, or person to be specific, changed that and made me a better person. That person should know that I am aiming this message at them... Thank you for everything, and I won't let go." The crowd gave out another stadium-shaking roar as a breathless Bandai paced around the ring. "Most of all, I'd like to thank my fans. Don't call me a suck up, but you people are the people who helped me the most and I love you all." The crowd gave out a final cry as Bandai smiled and waved at the fans, throwing his wristbands into the crowd. The next week, Bandai kicked of the show with a tag team match with Hwoarang against Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law. Hwoarang won the match for the team with a head kick that knocked Marshall clean out. The two celebrated in the ring, hi-giving the crowd outside of the cage and posing on top of the cage. The celebration was interrupted by Jin Kazama who warned Bandai about their championship match in a months time. Bandai responded with a single quote, "You know buddy, just shut that sh** eating mouth of yours before I come find you and shut it for ya. As far as I'm concerned, big head, you couldn't beat the piss out of a urine soaked sponge." The crowd screamed in happiness at Bandai's humorous comeback. Jin Kazama responded by saying that he will break Bandai's back. Bandai then stated that he will break Jin's neck. The next week at a pay-per-view called "Survival of the Fittest", Bandai, Hwoarang and Lee Chaolan teamed up to compete against Paul Phoenix, Marshall Law and Bryan Fury. Bandai entered wearing new ring attire, he wore yellow and red wristbands and black elbow pads, complete with a black, patterned vest and standard wrestling tights with the same design as his wristbands. The match was won by Bandai who made Paul Phoenix tap out with a complex arm and neck submission. Bandai, Lee and Hwoarang came out in the middle of the final match to even out the odds in a handicap match which was Lars Alexandersson vs Eddy Gordo, King, Armor King and Craig Marduk. They ended the show with an exciting four on four brawl inside and outside of the ring which ended in Lars' new alliance coming out on top. The night after the pay-per-view, Bandai (in his old regular in-ring gear) , Lars, Hwoarang and Lee kicked off the show against Eddy, King, Armour King and Marduk and lost due to Lars being basically destroyed by King and Marduk. At the end of the show, Marduk came out to the cage alone with a microphone. Craig was drowned in boos as he stood in the ring trying to speak. When he got the moment, he finally spoke, "Look, you idiotic pieces of crap better shut the hell up or else. I have a little message for Lar-" He was cut off by Lars' entrance music that echoed through the huge arena. Lars walked out onto the stage, followed by Bandai, Lee and Hwoarang. They sprinted to the ring and devoured Marduk with an excellent display of moves and talent, before Marduk's team galloped to the ring to even out the fight, which caught Lars' team off guard. The show ended with team Lars laid out, hurt, on the mat. The next week, Bandai did not have a scheduled match, but was shown backstage breaking up the brutal brawl between Lars and Eddy Gordo. The next week, Bandai showed up in his alternative fighting gear in a one on one wrestling match against King. Bandai lost due to a distraction and a low blow by King, who then pinned Bandai and picked up the win. Later, Bandai showed up beside Lars, Hwoarang and Lee in a small interview backstage. Bandai only spoke one line in the interview, "I know that I should focus on my match in a month against Jin, but I wanna take down Team Gordo first." The next show, Bandai fought in the main event alongside the rest of Team Lars against Team Gordo. They ended up coming out on top in the middle of the match but ended up being overwhelmed towards the end. Bandai got bust open and knocked out that ended the long match. The following week, Bandai showed up in the ring with a microphone and started a small speech: "So... me and the rest of Team Lars got thrashed last week. So we lost the big battle against Team Gordo and I got my ass kicked." There was a mixed crowd reaction of laughs and boos. "I think that now is the time to focus on my big match against the Lord of the Limpdick's, Jin Kazama. I will have this match tonight and then start seriously training. I love you all, wish me luck." Bandai then won his match against Baek Doo San by hitting him with one of his signature Flying Falcon Kicks. Kazuya After the tragic deaths of Master Shunsai, Nanook, Shadow Eagle, Soaring Falcon and Hwoarang, Bandai new that there was only one person that Kazuya was going to kill next. Asuka Kazama. Bandai kept a good eye on Asuka to make sure she wasn't in danger. Everything seemed to be fine, until Bandai got a chilling message on his answer machine. The message was from Kazuya, mocking Bandai about the recent deaths and proceeding to say that he is going to kill Asuka in one minute. Bandai smashed the phone and teleported inside Christie and Asuka's apartment. "Asuka!" Bandai bellowed up the stairs. Asuka came rushing down to the call, "... Bandai." She whispered. "No time to explain, but your in da-" Bandai was sent flying through the wall by a bolt of lightning as Asuka screamed. Kazuya strutted towards Bandai and chuckled. "You will break." Kazuya smiled as he stood over a hurt Bandai, who looked up with rage filled eyes, "I broke a long time ago." Bandai teleported behind Kazuya and attacked him with his shadow clones. The shadow clones were soon defeated, but Bandai got the upper hand by hurtling towards Kazuya, who started to fly away. Bandai grabbed Kazuya as he flew away and they stared to battle in the air, throwing punches, kicks and weapons at each other while flying rapidly through the city. In midair, Bandai stabbed Kazuya in the shoulder and they crashed into the pavement close to Asuka's apartment, who looked on in horror. Kazuya summons his Shredder armour and stabs Bandai through the back with his armoured claws. "Bandai!" Asuka shouts as a bleeding Bandai is lifted into the air by Kazuya who shouts to Asuka, "Where is your hero now!?" Suddenly he hears a voice behind him, "Here." The Bandai on Kazuya's claws disappeared as he looked behind him and saw the real Bandai glaring at him with glowing eyes, Izayoi at the ready. Bandai threw countless attacks at Kazuya and knocked him to the floor. "You. Will. Suffer." Bandai said quietly as he stood over an exhausted Kazuya. He then stabbed Kazuya in the heart and sent unlimited power into the blade of Izayoi, which created a blinding, huge light. Kazuya screamed as he imploded and died. After the dust cleared, a tired and wrecked Bandai fell to the floor, and slipped away into unconsciousness. Bandai awoke in ABC Tower with Arika and Capcom standing over him. "Is he awake?" "Hey, how's it goin' buddy?" Two familiar and friendly voices said. Bandai opened his heavy eyes to see his two best friends standing over him, smiling. "It's over." Bandai whispered as he fell asleep once again. After a few days, Bandai recovered and the first thing he did was go to the roof of ABC Tower to get some rejuvenating fresh air. Bandai stood there, alone, deep in thought. All of a sudden, Bandai turned as he saw the door to the roof open behind him. Asuka nervously walked up to him. "Are you feeling better?" She asked awkwardly. "Physically, yes. Mentally, no. I still have to get used to everything that's happened so far. But, at the moment, I'm fine. Just getting some fresh air." Bandai said quietly. Asuka looked down, "Look, I still have no idea why I was so stupid to pack my bags and leave when you were having such a hard time. I've been such a-" Bandai cut her off, "No. I would've left too. You were in a hard position and... I understand." Bandai said, looking out at the setting sun that cast a beautiful, orange tint over the spacious roof of the tower. Asuka sighed, "Bandai, I am really sorry for everything." She looked up at him apologetically. "I forgive you." Bandai turned and looked her in the eye with a friendly look on his face. He then looked back to the beautiful sunset, "I think I have to start over, start anew, get this all fixed, be a good guy again." Asuka looked at him, "You never stopped being a good guy." She smiled. Bandai smiled back and lowered his head. Asuka also looked down, "I've moved back into the tower since you woke up." Bandai looked up questioningly, "What about Christie?" He asked. "We went our separate ways, she moved to Brazil for a new job." She told Bandai. There was a small silence between the two. A few seconds later Bandai broke the silence with a comforting question, "Wanna start over?" He asked, looking Asuka in the eyes again. Asuka smiled and paused. She snuck into Bandai's arms as they embraced each other, looking out over the city that was bathed in the relaxing light of the setting sun. Burning Dawn Crisis Following the death of Lord Gohda's father, the Gohda family was split between Gohda Matsunoshin, the rightful heir, and Gohda Motohide, Matsunoshin's uncle. A rebellion broke out, and Motohide's forces attacked Gohda Castle. At a loss for how to respond, Gohda's advisor Sekiya Naotada requested the aid of the Azuma. Master Shiunsai dispatched his trio of students, Bandai, Lili, and Raven, to aid their lord, but not before passing on leadership of the clan to Raven and giving him the ancestral sword of the Azuma, Izayoi. In the chaos of the castle battle, Raven sent Bandai to save Lord Gohda. Bandai fought his way through the castle keep and came upon Matsunoshin and Motohide dueling. He dove into the fight, dueling Motohide and knocked him down. As he prepared to deliver the killing blow, Lord Gohda got in the way, and Bandai accidentally struck his lord instead. Once they escaped the besieged castle, Lord Gohda was informed that his enemy, Lord Toda, was attacking from across the border. Bandai went to Toda's camp, intending to dispatch Toda himself. When he arrived, however, he was confronted by Suzaku, one of Toda's ninja. By the time their brief duel had ended and Bandai entered Toda's sanctum, both Toda and Motohide were already dead. Drawn by the sounds of battle, Bandai encountered Lili and Princess Kiku, only to discover Raven embroiled in combat with a female ninja. Before either of the younger Azuma could intervene, both Raven and his enemy fell into the sea. In the aftermath of the rebellion, Bandai was sent to investigate the disappearance of villagers on Demon Mountain. Arriving, he dispatched the ninja there, as well as their leader, Kamadoma. Following a lead from one of the villagers, he uncovered a Secret Harbor where Chinese pirates were taking Gohda's villagers as slaves. After killing off the pirates and their leader, Wang Xiaohai, Bandai was attacked by a masked man. The two fought briefly before Bandai recognized the stranger's weapon which looked like Izayoi. When the man removed his mask, he revealed himself to be Raven. Calling himself Seiryu, the Blue Dragon, Lord of the Burning Dawn, Raven left before Bandai could get any more information from him. Bandai was next sent to investigate an attack on a temple by Burning Dawn ninja. Killing his way to the temple's Noh stage, he once again encountered Suzaku, but Yukihotaru blocked his way so Suzaku can fled before Bandai could face him. A carrier pigeon brought Bandai word that the Azuma ninja village was under attack, but by the time he returned, most of the villagers had been killed. At the village entrance, Bandai squared off with the same ninja who had been fighting Raven at Toda's camp. She introduced herself as Kagami, leader of the Burning Dawn. Bandai was able to wipe out all the Burning Dawn ninja in his village, but even as he slew the last of them, an anguished cry echoed through the air. Bandai returned to Shiunsai's house only to discover Raven, with Izayoi drawn, standing over the wounded body of Shiunsai. The two Azuma ninja fought, and Bandai's rage led him to briefly gain the upper hand, knocking Raven to the ground and standing poised to deliver the killing blow. In this position, however, he hesitated; his passions were warring with each other, anger at Shiunsai's injury against brotherly love for Raven. Raven took advantage of Bandai's hesitation and struck him with Izayoi, leaving a bloody gash on his forearm. Raven escaped with Kagami. Shuinsai ordered Bandai to find Raven, and finally kill him. Chasing Raven with the aid of Nanook, Bandai came across Lili. Though he vowed to kill Raven, Lili angrily forbade him to do so, saying that she herself would kill Raven. Mistakenly assuming that she was saying this only because she herself would act with dispassionate selflessness, Bandai agreed, and the two ninja tracked Raven to the Kansen Caverns. After killing Byakko, the White Tiger and his pet Jirru, the Azuma infiltrated the caverns and discovered Kagami's warship, the Fire Demon. They also overheard Kagami planning to launch the ship and attack Gohda Castle. Lili boarded the Fire Demon in secret, while Bandai went back to warn Lord Gohda. Arriving just before the ship, Bandai was sent to eliminate the Burning Dawn. He crept from boat to boat in the harbor, killing Burning Dawn ninja, before encountering Suzaku yet again. The two duelled, and this time Bandai struck his enemy down. He boarded the Fire Demon and killed many of the ninja there until he found Lili on the fore deck of one of the ships. She held Izayoi in her hand, and Raven lay dead at her feet. In her last breath, Lili tossed the ancestral sword to Bandai, who caught it and set out to finish the final enemy. He found Kagami on a Noh stage in the very aft of the central ship. The two warriors duelled, Kagami quickly tossing aside her fan and attacking with her long sword. Though the battle was fierce, Bandai struck a fatal blow on his enemy, and in doing so fully assumed his role as a true Azuma Ninja. Bandai was 15 at the time of these events. Appearance Bandai is the epitome of an ancient ninja, his Legendary Black Falcon outfit's sleek design is similar to that of Raven's Shinobi outfit, while the tabi boots, ninja head piece, mask, scarf and shin/forearm guards are reminiscent of the ancient ninja warrior. Physically, Bandai is a young man in his early 20s, standing at 5'5" and weighing in at 172 lbs. He is in peak physical condition with a muscular build. As a ninja, most of his costumes and attire conceal his face, revealing only his eyes, one of his most distinctive features. Bandai's eyes feature bland gray colouration with a slight golden hue. This golden hue feature is more prominent accompanied with his wardrobe composed of mostly dark colours, something that points out even more of his peculiar eyes and gives him an intimidating appearance. Underneath the ninja mask and hood reveals a youthful face, and brown, very spiky, stylish hair, a completely opposite appearance to what many would expect, given his deadly skills and calculative, savage brutality in battle. Bandai is known as the Black Falcon by the people of Tekken. This name comes from the falcon pendant on his costume or the way that his ninja outfits cowl has the resemblance to that of a falcons head. Personality As a ninja, Bandai ruthlessly kills his enemies without mercy, executing them in a very cold, technical and calculative fashion. His rigorous upbringing in tandem with the many hardships and tragedies he has suffered, has forced Bandai to harden his emotions and disciplined his skills to perfection. He is undaunted by the lives he must take in order to protect the balance within the world, knowing that balance of the world is more important. Though Bandai cares little for his enemies' well being, he still respects them on a warrior basis, even having mutual respect with some adversaries such as Kazuya. Outside of battle Bandai is modest and refined, he is popular among the local residents in his village. Not only as a strong role model for ninja in training, but he is heralded for being kind and gentle, as he cares for the safety of every resident in his home. When in the Broken Avatar State, Bandai is ruthless and has no feelings, making him extremely dangerous. Powers/Abilities Shinobi Power: This enables Bandai to turn invisible, teleport, jump long distances, swap dimensions and use attacks known as Jutsu's. Healing Factor: Bandai has a unique ability to heal from all injuries, but can still feel pain. Wolf Soul: Bandai was born under the sign of the Black Wolf of the South (or "Fenrir") meaning that he has enhanced senses and can grow sharp wolf like fangs. Weapons Bandai mainly relies on his trusty blade, Izayoi, while in combat. But he also has an array of both traditional, old fashioned Azuma weapons and also more futuristic, custom Azuma weaponry. He is also famed for his Grapple gauntlet, which is a key addition to his outfit. Traditional: Izayoi, Shurikens, throwing knives, bolas, claws, dagger, bow, crossbow, kusarigama, darts, spikes, wire, slingshot. Futuristic: Wrist rockets, laser cutter, plasma blaster, laser dagger, super Shurikens (made out of plasma and acts as a boomerang), galvaknuckles (stun gun knuckle dusters). Special Moves Here are some moves that Bandai uses in the King of IronFist Tournament Attacks * Enziguri - Step up head kick (learnt in Japan) * Air Raid Siren (learnt in India) * Running Knee to kneeling opponent (learnt in England) * Bandai Special No. 1 - Armlock into face buster (learnt in France) * Sliced Bread #2 - cutter position into backflip, lands in a head buster. (Learnt in Russia) * Super Kick - (learnt in Brazil) * Hurricanrana - (learnt in Mexico) * Frankensteiner - (learnt in Canada) * DDT - (learnt in North America) * Namco backslide shoulder blade smash - (learnt in Italy) Submissions * Bandai Special No. 2 - armlock chicken wing into single leg boston crab (learnt in Mexico) * The King - modified triangle lock (learnt in Ukraine) * Cloverleaf - (learnt in Barcelona) * Sharpshooter - (learnt in Canada) * Calf Killer - (learnt in Spain) * Flying Modified Armbar - (learnt in Australia) * Arm trap rear naked choke - (learnt in Australia) * Boston Crab - (learnt in New Zealand) * Chicken wing and face lock combo - (learnt in Mexico) * Wristlock drop into Crossface - (learnt in New Zealand) Costumes Bandai wears a selection of costumes throughout the series. He wears his Azuma ninja gi while training, his action costume while defending the Earth and his hunter costume for blending in and hunting animals. Trivia * Bandai stands at an unusually short height of 5"5' and weighs 127lbs. * Namco is also very modern, despite being a traditional ninja. * Bandai is played by Alex Shelley. * CM Punk (Phil Brooks), Seth Rollins and Evan Bourne were all considered to be Bandai at first. CM Punk was almost cast, but was swapped with Alex Shelley at last minute. * Bandai enjoys Old Toby's Pipe Weed. * Even though Bandai is from Alaska, he represents Canada in the King of IronFist Tournament, he claims he does this because Canada is his true home. * Bandai has an unusual style of fighting in IronFist. He doesn't use his ninjutsu as much as fights outside of the arena, he uses an extreme, high-flying, Lucha-liber style of wrestling. * Bandai has a faded scar on his left arm from the sword fight between him and Raven. * Bandai is considered a cheeky wisecracker, but is spiritual and intelligent underneath. * Bandai is set to face Yoshimitsu in Naraku, it is unknown to Bandai that bad things will happen there. * Bandai and Master Shuinsai show uncanny similarities to Leonardo and Master Splinter from TMNT Teams This will explain what teams or factions that Bandai has worked for in the past, or still works for to this day. Azuma Ninja Clan: Bandai is one of the most talented Ninja in the entire world, this is due to being trained by the Azuma. Team Lars: Bandai is currently a member of the four man team in the King of IronFist Tournament alongside team leader Lars Alexandersson, Lee Chaolan and his best friend Hwoarang. The Immortal Fighters: Probably the most important team Bandai is a member of. He defends the universe with the help of his most powerful teammates: Arika Gottama and Capcom. Quotes "I am a wanderer, but I am not lost..." - Bandai's first words in Episode 1. "You cannot kill the shadows, I am the shadows." - Bandai upon meeting and fighting Kazuya. "I had nothing, just me and Izayoi, alone, fending for ourselves." - Bandai recalls his journey to becoming a true Shinobi. "Capcom's got himself a new b- ba-ba ba- boo. A new boo." Avoiding swearing in front of Asuka. "It's almost like there is two wolves inside of me, one that is good, and another that is evil. It's up to me which one I feed." - Bandai to Shuinsai in episode two, referencing the Broken Soul, even though he was oblivious to it at the time. "I just try my best for everything, I tried my best with Asuka and I tried my best to contain this crap inside of me, and what happens? Everything goes to shit." - Bandai to Hwoarang after Asuka's departure.